Grady Travis
Pfc. Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis (1920 - April 1945) is one of the three Tritagonist in the film Fury. He was portrayed by Jon Bernthal. Biography As the Allies make their final push into Nazi Germany, Collier commands an M4A3E8 Sherman tank named Fury and its five-man, all-veteran crew: Boyd "Bible" Swan, gunner; Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis, loader; and Trini "Gordo" Garcia, driver. The tank's original assistant driver/bow gunner, Red, has been killed in a battle that has killed all the rest of Fury's regiment. Back at camp, Wardaddy sees that his gunner's replacement is Norman Ellison, who has neither seen the inside of a tank nor experienced the ravages of war. Norman eventually earns the nickname "Machine", given to him by Grady Travis. While at a forward operating base, it is revealed that Wardaddy greatly despises the Waffen-SS, shown when he harasses an injured captive SS officer before telling Norman to kill every one of them he sees. The surviving crew, who have been together since the North African Campaign, belittle the new recruit upon meeting him, for both his lack of experience and for his reluctance to kill Germans, especially the children of the Hitlerjugend; a decision which results in the destruction of Lieutenant Parker's tank and its crew. Wardaddy is furious and, enraged, forces Norman to look at an American soldier who committed suicide while burning alive. Wardaddy angrily screams to Norman that this is his fault but Gordo said that the youth did that not him.He told Norman that froze up before too and that's the reason why he like driving.In april 18,1945 Gardy told Don that he is losing it and Wardaddy told him that he will be alright. Later, in an effort to 'educate' him to the realities of war, he violently attempts to force Norman to take his weapon and kill a captive German artilleryman, who is wearing a looted American trenchcoat. When Norman refuses to do so, Wardaddy forces the gun into his hand and makes him execute the prisoner.After that Boyd Norman that he did alright.Grady tells Norman what he felt when that, he said ''first time they got shot of that was down in North African and Don The bond between Norman and Wardaddy becomes stronger after capturing a small German town which they more riddled's with hanged children displaying signs. Wardaddy reads the signs and translates them. They say that the dead children were "cowards" for not fighting for Germany. Wardaddy and the rest of the crew kill all the Nazi soldiers that have taken it over and Wardaddy realizes that most of the surviving soldiers who are surrendering are merely children being forced to fight. Wardaddy lets the children live but sees an SS officer and asks if he was the one hanging children in the town. The townsfolk identify him as the murderer and Wardaddy promptly has him executed. Later, Wardaddy and Norman meet a German woman, Irma, and her cousin Emma. Norman presumably sleeps with Emma, then joins Wardaddy and Emma's cousin for breakfast, during which time Norman discovers that Wardaddy has horrific, severe burn scars on his back. The rest of the crew barge in and cause tensions while at the table, (all of whom but Bible were looting the town and enjoying the spoils of war) but Wardaddy stops them from harming the two women. Coon-Ass continues to be rude, taking Emma's eggs and licking them before putting them back on her plate. Wardaddy switches plates with her and eats the eggs Coon-Ass licked instead. Shortly afterwards, a German bombardment hits the town, killing Emma and some of the American forces. This, coupled with observing the retreating Germans burning their own towns and the cruelty they show to those who do not fight for the Wehrmacht, hardens Norman. Norman becomes swiftly more brutal and unforgiving to the SS and tells Wardaddy that he has begun to enjoy killing Nazis. A platoon of four tanks, led by Wardaddy, gets a mission to hold a vital crossroads from advancing Germans, protecting a clear way to supply trains and a camp full of army doctors and cooks. If the Germans were to reach the camp, all those people would likely be killed and the whole unit may be in jeopardy. After encountering and engaging a heavily-armored German Tiger I tank, only Fury remains, the other three vehicles being outgunned and annihilated by the Tiger. Wardaddy's vehicle is then immobilized after hitting a landmine; shortly afterwards, a battalion of three hundred Waffen-SS infantry approaches. During this time, Grady pulls Norman aside and apologizes for talking the way he did about Emma. Grady says that he isn't good, but Norman is. Norman has not seen this behavior from the rude Coon-Ass before, and it's implied that the character is so mad because of the post-traumatic stress disorder he has suffered from war. Wardaddy refuses to leave, and the rest of the crew, initially reluctant, decide to stay and plan an ambush, as Bible believes God has kept them alive to keep the camp past the crossroads safe. Outnumbered and outgunned, Wardaddy and his men nevertheless inflict heavy losses on the Germans using both the tank's and the crews' weapons. Although virtually hundreds of the SS soldiers are killed by the crew, gradually, the crew is killed. Grady is the first to be killed after a Panzerfaust anti-tank rocket launcher blast melts through the shield and blows his chest apart. Bible is devastated by this and cradles his body, begging god to save the man's soul. Quotes *Norman, I'm.You know? I think...I think you're a good man.That's what I think.I think maybe we ain't,but...I think you are.So,just...I wanted to tell you that. *"It's what happened. And what happened happened. And what's gonna happen is gonna happen. And playing house with a couple bitch Krauts won't change much, will it?" *Before you find Jesus, why don't you come take a look at your seat? That's where you're gonna be. Go get a bucket of hot water from the kitchen, get that shit clean. *First time we got shot at down in North Africa, Don he done shit his drawers full. He stunk the tank up real loud. *Norman, time for you to act the man! We got you fixed up good. Now, look, there a special gal. She down there and she waitin' on you.Now all you gotta do is come on down. She wide open just jump on in. Category:Characters Category:Deceased